Reason...
"Reason..." by Toshiyuki Toyonaga is the theme of Durarara!! Relay. The song was first released on a single of the same name, along with its B side, "Reflection," one month before the video game came out. Two versions of the single were released in 2014: the regular single and a limited edition single that included a DVD. "Reason..." was re-released on June 1, 2016, as a track on C"LR"OWN, Toyonaga's first mini-album, along with "C"LR"OWN" and a Latin version of "Day you laugh," and on the album's accompanying DVD, "Toshiyuki Toyonaga 1st LIVE Today you laugh," with "Day you laugh," "91cm", "Reflection," and a Durarara!! medley comprised of "Uragiri no Yuuyake," "Complication," "HEADHUNT," and "NEVER SAY NEVER." The song was also included in "Toshiyuki Toyonaga 2nd LIVE -Singing CROWN. Dancing CLOWN.-," the DVD accompaniment to his second album, With LIFE, released March 7, 2018. Single and Limited Edition Track List # Reason... # Reflection (リフレクション) # Reason... -instrumental- # Reflection -instrumental- (リフレクション -instrumental-) Limited Edition DVD Track List # Reason... (ミュージックビデオ) Lyrics (Trailer Size) Kanji= 哀しみだけに　縛られてないで 無邪気に笑って　それでも怖くて 夢に夢観てる時代遅れ どこに意思があるの？ 乾かない視えない道端の上 いつも1人でいるの？ これじゃもう... きっと バラバラになっちまってんだ グルグルと廻る機械仕掛けのように 現実と妄想(フィクション)の狭間で 抗う事すら出来ない Reason |-| Rōmaji= Kanashimi dake ni shibararetenaide Mujaki ni waratte soredemo kowakute Yume ni yume miteru jidai okure Doko ni ishi ga aru no? Kawakanai mienai michibata no ue Itsumo hitori de iru no? Kore ja mou... kitto Barabara ni nacchimattenda Guruguru to mawaru kikaijikake no youni Genjitsu to fikushon no hazama de Aragau koto sura dekinai Reason |-| English translation= I'm not only bound by sadness I laugh innocently; even so I'm scared The old-fashioned seeing a dream in a dream Where is my purpose? On top of the never-drying roadside Am I always by myself? At this rate... surely I'm becoming scattered Like a gear turning round and round Between reality and fiction I can't even fight it Reason Lyrics (Full) Kanji= 哀しみだけに　縛られてないで 無邪気に笑って　それでも怖くて 夢に夢観てる時代遅れ どこに意思があるの？ 乾かない視えない道端の上 いつも1人でいるの？ これじゃもう... きっと バラバラになっちまってんだ グルグルと廻る機械仕掛けのように 現実と妄想(フィクション)の狭間で 抗う事すら出来ない Reason 淫らに乱れ　壊されて泣いて 無様に騒いで　これじゃ足りなくて 全て統べる為の道標 どこに道があるの？ 騙さない逃げない偽りも無い どう信じればいいの？ 彼はそう...きっと ギリギリを味わってんだ 街と街を巡り行き交い時間戻し 日常と豪遊(バケーション)の最中で 誘う事しか出来ない Reason 捜し物を追い求め追われ 救いの手を差し伸べようとしても 影と陰に怯え生きるだけ そんな人生なんてゴメンだ 人らしく在りたいと思う事の 何が悪いのかオシエテヨ それでも僕は...笑ってる バラバラになっちまってんだ グルグルと廻る機械仕掛けのように 現実と妄想(フィクション)の狭間で 抗う事すら出来ない 誘う事しか出来ない 意味など在りはしない Reason |-| Rōmaji= Kanashimi dake ni shibararetenaide Mujaki ni waratte soredemo kowakute Yume ni yume miteru jidai okure Doko ni ishi ga aru no? Kawakanai mienai michibata no ue Itsumo hitori de iru no? Kore ja mou... kitto Barabara ni nacchimattenda Guruguru to mawaru kikaijikake no youni Genjitsu to fikushon no hazama de Aragau koto sura dekinai Reason Midara ni midare kowasarete naite Buzama ni sawaide kore ja tarinakute Subete suberu tame no michishirube Doko ni michi ga aru no? Damasanai nigenai itsuwari mo nai Dou shinjireba ii no? Kare wa sou... kitto Girigiri wo ajiwattenda Machi to machi wo meguri ikikau jikan modoshi Nichijou to bakēshon no sanaka de Izanau koto shika dekinai Reason Sagashimono wo oimotome oware Sukui no te wo sashinobeyou toshitemo Kage to kage ni obie ikiru dake Sonna jinsei nante gomen da Hito rashiku aritai to omou koto no Nani ga warui no ka oshieteyo Soredemo boku wa... waratteru Barabara ni nacchimattenda Guruguru to mawaru kikaijikake no youni Genjitsu to fikushon no hazama de Aragau koto sura dekinai Izanau koto shika dekinai Imi nado ari wa shinai Reason |-| English translation= I'm not only bound by sadness I laugh innocently; even so I'm scared The old-fashioned seeing a dream in a dream Where is my purpose? On top of the never-drying roadside Am I always by myself? At this rate... surely I'm becoming scattered Like a gear turning round and round Between reality and fiction I can't even fight it Reason Loosely disordered, broken and crying Noisily shifting, this is not enough A signpost made to control everything Where is the path? I can't fool it, I can't escape it, there is no lie How can I believe it? It's like this... surely I've tasted the best I've gone around the city streets, back in time In the middle of routine and vacation I can only call out for it Reason I pursue and am pursued Even if I reach my hand out for help I am only frightened by the shadow I refuse to live such a life Tell me what’s wrong with The things I want to see in myself But even so, I'm... smiling I'm becoming scattered Like a gear turning round and round Between reality and fiction I can't even fight it I can only call out for it There's no such thing as Reason Category:Music